


tedium

by wrabbit



Series: werewolf prompt fills [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A continuation of a previous prompt fic, emanate) Remus transforms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tedium

It hurts as much as it always has- he can't be bothered to scream, but Remus whimpers shamelessly as it rolls through his body. Outside, the rest of the house can hear him and glance at each other awkwardly. On Sirius's old bed, Remus whines for his own benefit and pants into the pillow as bits of him stretch and reform with every fraction of the moon on the horizon.

With the bane in his belly, there is no wolf, there is only Remus, rather small and limp on the bed, furry belly heaving with aftershocks. The musty smells of the room wash over his altered senses, along with the strange agreeable serenity that always comes after the experience of having lived through any great deal of pain. It's still not enough to banish the tedium of the rest of his night, hurting and exhausted and restless and with no opposable thumbs before even sundown.

He rolls over, carefully, and curls up on the shadowed side of the overlarge bed, now even larger, and does his best to rest, trying to let the inevitable melancholy and sense images of a black dog pass by with as little remark as possible.

After a while, whispering footsteps pass his way and bring with them the curiously awaited scent of flowers which lingers long after he gives himself fully to the fever dreams.


End file.
